guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. Comic It so happens, I can sketch quite well. I'd be glad to help out. Only drawback is that I use old style pencil and paper. Might need cleaning up. --Karlos 22:55, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :When you say sketch quite well do you mean like simple pencil outlines? Or do you add shading and depth too? If you're talking about these kinds of sketches: white ninja comics then I might be able to help, I've got access to a tablet which I wouldn't mind giving a bit of a go. I'm not fantastic at it but I can trace over things and it's quick to do. If the comic had shading and stuff I find it really difficult to do (you have to push harder to increase the intensity of color, as a novice I need more practice) and the fact that you can't see what you're doing doesn't help; it's hard to look at the monitor, you can't see what you're doing but if you look at the tablet, you can't see what you're drawing ;) Often scanning in a hand drawn picture just doesn't look anywhere near as good as it does in real life, I'm not sure why this is, so if you think using a tablet to trace the image would help, I can do that. This is just an offer, if your sketches look great when scanned or are too complicated don't worry about it. If it's just a simple comic like a newspaper comic say in the mold of Calvin and Hobbes then it might work (although I'm not sure how I'd go with color...) --Xasxas256 23:32, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::I can do both styles, it all depends really on what we decide the style will be. --Karlos 00:04, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :::Hi all, back from vacation! Its good to see that some progress is happening. If you can give me something to look at I could create a nice idea for a comic strip which suits the drawing style. -- 14:41, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::And there is no need for every strip to use the same style. It might add more interest if the style is changed accoridingto the things in the strip. -- 14:42, 27 May 2006 (CDT) 100% Exploration.. If you want, post your map somewhere (as high res as you can) and I can help you. At 99.9% I assume you just need to scrape a few places. --Karlos 01:29, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I've been laughing a lot the past few days. I've been comparing my map to TCFish's "100% explored map", which is actually missing a LOT which I have. Unfortunately a lot of the map doesn't count for anything. I am going to put my map somewhere with maximum detail (possibly in parts), but I think I know what I'm missing. There is a tiny tiny foggy area on the border of Abaddon's Mouth which I might be able to get, atleast according to TCFish's map. Thanks for the help thou. -- 01:53, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::It's pretty frustrating. And scraping is extremely dumb, and extremely boring. Basically, even if you see that an are has "nothing" beyond it, you need to go all the way to the wall and walk around the edges. Very zzzz. My advice to you is forget about the looks of the map, a map helped me get about 0.5% to 99%, at which point my map looked better than that map ;), but the last 1% I got all from scraping. Start with the stuff you can easily solo, like Ascalon. Scrape every inch of every perimeter wall, and you'll be surprised that after a few areas you'll have your 0.1%. --Karlos 02:25, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::As I thought, it was parts missing in the RoF islands. However, I got there throught the Hell's precipice mission, not the Abaddon's Mouth mission. GREAT FEELING! Okay, now it's time to get 100% maps for the wiki. (Especially the missions need better maps) Doing this soonish. -- 17:00, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Congrats! :) I know I was darn proud when I finally got it over with. :) Hells' Precipice has a big chunk that people skip because of the cutscene. ::::For missions, remember it's more important to have a smooth and clear route, than a fully explored map. So, make sure to recap the path on the new maps. --Karlos 21:28, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I am going to do the mission maps by searching the best route in the game and photoshopping the route nicely, as I did in Dunes of Despair, Abaddon's Mouth and Ring of Fire. -- 02:39, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::You guys need to get out more :P Alright fine I'll admit that I am jealous, why isn't there a number of deaths title? I could so grand master that! --Xasxas256 02:44, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::I would also like a deaths title for my ranger as I can't get the survivor one anymore. :) -- 02:47, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Community portal I reverted the archiving there. You might want to repeat your comment done in the archive on the main page. --Xeeron 18:47, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Tizzyesque Remember that Tizzy person who used to have a spam section on Skulds' page? Well this isn't in relation to any edit you've made (or any edit I've made), it's just me dropping a line. Anyway after watching the dust ups of revert wars and sockpuppetry, I'm glad you're taking it so well, personally my feelings is that the overall quality and credibility of the GuildWiki is being eroded with this stuff. I have no idea what to think of Stabber now, I think we were two of her (yes I'm still going with "her" for now) staunchest supporters. I don't feel like I've been played or anything but really I don't know what to think. Because we're on a soccer kick at the moment (ooh that's good one), is it kind of like George Best, you know do you just remember the contributions the person made, do you have to factor in all the other stuff? Anyway because you're taking this far better than me, I am happy to kick in a penny for your thoughts to see the other side of the coin (oh man am I on a roll). You might be sick of thinking about this stuff, if so that's totally understandable, I'm sure I'll catch up with you later. --Xasxas256 05:15, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :You didn't notice my wikistress is on nopants again. I'm taking this better than anyone else in the wiki, but I still keep my comments as if I would take this seriously. (In some way I still do take this seriously) I'm in a summer mode, sun shining, and nothing can get me out of it. (Unless Kalmoeli dumps me, which will not happen) I'm not really sure what to think, so I'm trying to ignore the past days and think of Stabber as the Stabber we all knew. I miss that Stabber, even if he might have been the imagination of someone. I don't regret anything I said, because thats what I would have said if Stabber was what she seemed to be. Now that the situation has changed, I probably wouldn't say everything that I have previously said, but for me only a few things have changed. If Stabber starts contributing again, I will think of her just like I did before, ignoring everything sock related. Wether or not F G is proved to be a sockpuppet or to not be one, I will still think of him as I think now, a poor mannered idiot. :I don't know if that was readable and understandable or not, but in short: In future wiki realtions I will react and think of people like no one would be a sockpuppet. So the same man behind different users could be admired by me and hated by me at the same time. -- 06:21, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::If you're happy to remember Stabber by the positive things she did for this wiki then that's good enough for me. Some people (although not all) seem to have forgotten just how long she's been around and just how much work she's done. Although this sounds like a eulogy, Stabber could come back of course but I'm not holding out much hope. ::I'm no fan of F G either, his behaviour is just...weird. ::It's bloody cold here, it'd freeze the balls off brass monkeys (sorry there's some sayings that just don't get enough usage!), it was 4 deg cel when I got to work this morning. Maybe that's why I'm not looking on the bright side of life. Or it could be the whole 1 hour of sleep I managed to get last night (because I was watching Australia v Brazil). Still much as things get you down (old ladies being beat up and robbed over $10, hit and run motorists, the usual doom and gloom on the news) there's still things that put a smile on your face. I fell asleep on the train today and some lady was nice enough to tap me on the shoulder and wake me up at the main station (where everybody changes trains), you know little acts of kindness. Anyway I hope you're enjoying the Finnish summer, long walks along the beach and all that ;) --Xasxas256 07:10, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::I'm enjoying the sun, ice cream and the girls. (Okay, Kalomeli certainly has something to say about the girls and about my being in the wiki whenever I'm in a place with a computer) I just went out with Kalomelis dog, but it was too hot to stay out for a long time. I'm more of a cold person. I only wear a t-shirt during the winter (Winter in Finland IS cold) and I'm almost dying if I need to stay long in the sun. I wish we could have 4 deg celcius here, but still keep the brightness of the summer. -- 07:17, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Can I ask what "hot" is in Finland? Because here hot is synonymous with "bushfire season", that is the combination of searing hot tempretures (over 40 degC) and energy sapping northerly winds which are a catalyst for bushfires. You know funny thing is, I used to be tough, even in the really cold mornings (ie 0 to 3 degC) I used to wear shorts, I'm getting old and frail I think! In summer the correct attire (in Aussie lingo) is a wifebeater, a pair of stubbies and thongs. --Xasxas256 07:32, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Shorts in about 0 degree is nothin in Finland. :D Less than -20 is considered cold. 20 degree is warm here and 30-40 is hot. For me personally 20-30 is allready hot, I just don't cope well with heat. (Sauna is a different matter ofcourse) -- 08:00, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::"I'm enjoying... the girls. (Okay, Kalomeli certainly has something to say about the girls...) I just went out with Kalomelis dog" <- that last part came out wrong o_O""" - 08:05, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Hahahahahha. You can't imagine the laughing just now. Just so that you know: The dog is a boy and he needed to take a piss. (But girls do love dogs and stop to talk if I'm taking the dog out ;) ) -- 08:18, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I've really got to stop talking like Crocodile Dundee everytime I put something on a talk page. I don't know if anybody else finds this but joining a voice chat channel with non Australians (which happens a lot of course) suddenly means I have to use the word mate at least once in every sentence. Maybe you don't get the same thing, Finnish lingo and sayings probably work best in Finnish, rather than English I guess. All this world cup action means I'm bursting with national pride and I think it's taken over the language centre of my brain! I do apologise, I've taken the first step by admitting I have a problem! Maybe I should decorate my user page with a green and gold background...no no that's not helping! ::::::Ha ha ha!! Like I said you enjoy those long romantic summer walks along the beach, no matter who you're strolling with!! I think you being on the GuildWiki too much is the least of Kalomeli's worries! --Xasxas256 08:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::"The dog is a boy and he needed to take a piss." <- and because we are already on the wrong side, this made it EVEN WORSE, ewww o_O""""" - 08:26, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Xas: At the moment the wiki the worst one. I've been with her for 51 hours now if we forget about the small walk with the dog. My time in the wiki during the 51 hours has been pretty long. Maby I'll go away now. :::::::Pan: You should get some sleep or a girl. -- 08:28, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::If a friend of mine were to get that comment, he would've responded, "I sincerely wish I could get either, better if I can get both, and best if I can get one with the other." d-: - 08:31, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I just don't know what to say anymore. ... -- 08:33, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::As another friend of mine used to say, "If you don't know what to say, sing!" May Lyssa grant you the inspiration! - 08:36, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Well PanSola, you tell your "friend"...nice one! Gem, despite your Real Life ™ neglect, you're obviously doing pretty well for yourself, I wouldn't be too worried and leave your pants off, on the GuildWiki that is. (look how many indents back I am, I've got to start chatting with people who type slower!) --Xasxas256 08:37, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Ok, I'll move on to Real Life now. I'll take a shower (and after some thought I'll leave out all comments about nopants and real life because I know Kalomeli will read this later if she is not looking at what I write now) -- 08:43, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Bestiary maps While you're working on the icons, could you also check for bosses w/maps in the wrong location? The maps should go right under the beastbox template in the "wiki code" not in the location section. Check out Raptorhawk for what I'm talking about. Thanks. :) --Rainith 16:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :I am checking a few relly minor things out at the same time, like the alphabetical order of skills, the size of the images and if any part of the article is missing. As you can see I work with a huge speed, but I will try to look for this one too. I'm done for today, but I'll continue tomorrow. -- 16:57, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::No problem. Thanks for the help. :) --Rainith 20:04, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I have fixed all of the maps from the bosses I went through. -- 04:56, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Elite skill capture progression How did you make the progression of the elite skills you have capped page? :What do you mean? If you mean how did I do the list on the wiki, I created the page under my user space in User:Gem/Lists. I copied the elite skill list from the wiki and put the strike tags around each skill that I have capped in the game. It's not an automatic thing, I need to update it manually. -- 04:56, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Unused images You might want to just make a list of them, will save a lot of recentchanges space, keep up the good work — Skuld 11:07, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :Okay, I'll make a list for you and not spam the recent changes. :) -- (talk) 11:08, 25 July 2006 (CDT) A skill for yoo... I made a 'for fun' skill for you which you can find on one of my user pages. Hope you like it ^^ — Poki#3 18:39, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Great job! I like it! -- (talk) 19:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) "I'm An Asshole!" :P Hope you don't mind the language, just change the header if you like :P. I think I owe you an apology mate! I've just had the most stressful of weeks I've ever had in my life and I saw that little post and it made me tick a bit! Gonna radically reconstruct my user area, so we'll se some changes in the future. Sorry about that anyway. Did you know that "I'm An Asshole" is a song lol! It's really quite hilarious, by Denis Leary. Google it and see if you can find a download or something! -- Saintly 17:00, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :You didn't seem aggressive or assholish (what a nice word :P ) at all. I thought you were in a neutral state of mind when writing your reply. See how words can lie? ;) No hard feelings. I hope you get better soon, I know how stressfull the wiki can be when your real life sucks. -- (talk) 17:05, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Lol. I'm always neutral me :). PS, hope you don't mind big images ... see profile for details. -- Saintly 17:32, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Team - Trapper Farm Build Gem, I'm surprised!! Each trapper should have exactly 4 traps ?? :I just reworded the original "No trapper should have more or less than 4 traps.", but I'll change it to "Each trapper should usually have 4 traps". -- (talk) 13:19, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just saw. cool. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:30, 28 July 2006 (CDT) template i borrowed your template, hope you don't mind. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:18, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Am I missing something? What did he copy from someone else? (It's great that someone needs this template ;) ) -- (talk) 18:20, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::erm, mine. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:48, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::... *whistles* I'm not here, I didn't say anything. *hides* -- (talk) 18:54, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I've since added credit to your name for an idea or two currently on my page Malvaro 21:41, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Birthday Yay first one to reply! I'm in ;) Do I have to bring a present? :P --Xasxas256 03:31, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Welcome to the party Xas! A present? Sounds good if you have any left from Wintersday/character birthday/other source. ;) I'll be giving out free drinks to people as it's my 18th birthday and I'm not going to go drinking in real life. -- (talk) 03:36, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::On my 18th I'm pretty sure I had coffee and amaretto because I was going to uni in the city and was all very posh and sophisticated, that was before I switched to a country uni and discovered goon bags but that's another story ;) Anyway well done mate and I'll catch you tomorrow! --Xasxas256 03:46, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not going to do the 'usual' drink untill you drop as I really much think it's stupid AND I don't really like the taste of any alchohol drink I have ever tasted. I also don't drink cofee, so I'll stick with water. :) -- (talk) 04:51, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :I think I may drop by, too. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:58, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Great! -- (talk) 04:51, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Happy 81st! ]=D — Skuld 05:21, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Wow your early, I thought that it wouldn't start untill tomorrow. I'll come to the party too. And happy birthday to you Gem! Thou a little early. I only have an irl gift to you. <3 Love you! Kalomeli 05:58, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :I'm not early. The party is at the exact hour when I was born, which is 01:00 GMT+3 2nd August. I love you too! <3 -- (talk) 15:24, 1 August 2006 (CDT) (Ps. the party is in 1,5 hours from this message) ::are you offline or did i miss it? happy birthday anyways, young man. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:49, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::...late, but anyway, happy 18th bday! :D — Galil 20:46, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Everyone: Thank you for remembering and sorry. I couldn't come online as planned simply because I couldn't get my new laptop installed and set up in time. Postin this message is the first thing I'm soing after everything started working. Sorry. I'll try to come up with something nice instead of the party when I get home tomorrow. Kalomeli has organised a rea life party for me and a few friends, so I might come online relly late. -- (talk) 20:53, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Happy Birthday Gem! If you bling me in-game, I'm sure I can come up with a present for you.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:35, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Happy 18th birthday Gem! --Jamie 02:47, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Damnit, I'm late. Happy birthday nonetheless! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:42, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you all! Greatly appreciated! -- (talk) Temporary long term loan of template. Hi, My guildie made a profile Haisku which looked cool, so I borrowed it. But it seems it originally came from you. Hope its ok for me to use it?, will try to make it more unique to me in due course. Thx Aradax 08:05, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Just add the credit note, it's a wiki custom. The box on Haiskus user page is ok. -- (talk) 15:28, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :: Aah oki. I added a link to you, but will use the box aswell. Thankx. Aradax 02:07, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Jsumners/Prophecies campaign checklist Thanks for updating the article. I didn't realize ANet uses that spelling of judgement. -- James Sumners 09:09, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Your welcome. :) -- (talk) 06:55, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Tiz You know a while ago I mentioned a Tizzy section, well it doesn't get any more Tizzy-esque than this..."Hurry up and log in!" No seriously I haven't seen you for ages and I haven't had the chance to give you your bday present yet! (and you thought I'd forgotten! :P Blame out timezones) --Xasxas256 06:50, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :You haven't seen me because I'm usually not online. I'll try to be online a lot more in the future. -- (talk) 06:56, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Errr... --Xasxas256 07:06, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::I'm online now :D -- (talk) 07:09, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Catcombs hmm...why make a redirect then request it be deleted?? (talk) 18:59, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Read the delete notes. It was misspelled. I wanted to create 'Catacombs', but actually missed one 'a' and created 'Catcombs'. -- (talk) 19:02, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Estonia Have a good trip :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:14, 11 August 2006 (CDT) uploading builds I dont have a clue about how to write a build article. Id really like help if you could. --jimpy-- :Ask Honorable Sarah. -- (talk) 10:28, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::fear gem's mighty buck-passing ability. take a look at your comment on talk:Builds. full tutorial. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:51, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Secondary professions for Wiki Editors thanks for looking at those guides, i'm merging them with the trick, so all the junk from the old article gets carried. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:37, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :I know what your doing. :) I'll go through them and fix grammar and content. There is a LOT of crap in the texts. -- (talk) 02:26, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Thanks Justwant to leave a message of thanks for Gem, cheers for your help and with setting up my new userpage --Woonack 10:33, 21 August 2006 (CDT) aka djsmiley2k :D :Your welcome. Always glad to help. -- (talk) 12:51, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Necro Skills editing Hi, Thanks for working to add the images for the related skills. I do like the icons for skills you added however, the tables have been DESTROYED for the reading of the other pertinent information like skill timings etc. If you are going to add the Icons for the skills can you please do it in a matter that fits the formatt for the rest of the tables. Please revert the table back to the original if you are not able to fix the tables to read properly along with the addition of the images of each skill. This has been a problem on other pages as well. Thanks again for the time in your contributions. --ShmEk 19:54, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :This change has been discussed a lot earlier, I was just making it because no one else had done it. I know that the list is pretty unreadable so I started new discussion at GuildWiki_talk:Style_and_formatting/Skills#Sub heading for quick reference box layout. I made a suggestion which will both look nice AND be readable. If we can get this discussion ended soon, the skill quick reference lists will look a lot better. Please take part in the discussion if this is important to you (as it seems to be). -- (talk) 19:59, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks for the link. Still not sure why you would be satisfied with leaving the page in the condition it is and delete the phrophesies quest icon for skills obtainable. Ya, to me it's important because I frequent the skills pages, and spent a great deal of time editing a plethora of table errors a while ago. The first time I saw the cut and paste job to add icons quite a while back even left all the links in to the site they copied it from... thanks for removing that. --ShmEk 10:04, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Temp revert I reverted your changes to the templates since it's been two hours, you haven't really done much, and you left the QR pages broken. You should only test with non-live version of the templates, since every save will cause the wiki to re-render every page that uses the templates. I'll probably work on it if I don't see anything from you within a few hours. --Fyren 02:26, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Hmm. I'll make a version of the template in my user name space and try it on my test page. What did I break? I thought I only made changes to colors and the padding of the skill name cell. -- (talk) 03:41, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::After I reverted and commented I noticed the stray cell in the QR were still there, so I guess you didn't do that. But, your edit to diversion broke it for use with the current skill box row template. See Domination Magic skills's row for diversion. The template actually depends on the way the profession parameter was set in Template:Diversion before. That said, Pan's said and I agree that the row template shouldn't allow hiding or not hiding stuff, so if you're still working on it, just make the template never show the profession or attribute. We can make a second template that does show them. --Fyren 04:06, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Okay. :) Feel free to fix all the mess I might have caused. As said earlier, this is my first time messing with wiki templates, but with some coding background it shouldn't be undoable. After I have done my version, someone should check it out and clean/fix it if necessary. -- (talk) 04:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Er, I should have mentioned earlier, but there's GuildWiki:Sandbox/Skill box row I made a few days ago. It's the original template with the hiding stuff already cut out (and using ParserFunction if-stuff instead of template if-stuff). Probably too late now, heh. --Fyren 04:59, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I just got it done. If you want, I can look at your stuff too. Or you can do any necessary changes. Or should I just post links to my test page in the style and formating talk page and have people look at them? -- (talk) 05:01, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I looked at your stuff and made some small changes. Can you view User:Gem/Testing2 and User:Gem/Template:Skill box row and say your opinnion. -- (talk) 05:09, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::I was fixing some stuff, too. I haven't looked yet, but you probably made the same changes I'm making/was going to make. I'll look now before fiddling more. --Fyren 05:24, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Is it all ok? If so, I'll edit Template:Skill box row and Template:SkillBoxStats accordingly. There is one small problem thou. There are other templates using Template:SkillBoxStats, and the new background color is always green for those other templates as they do not hav ethe function to send elite=yes to SkillBoxStats. This causes the stats having a green background even if the skill is elite. Would you like to search and edit all of those other templates then? -- (talk) 05:49, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Check GuildWiki talk:Sandbox/Skill box gem to see if that's the correct output besides the skill stat background color. --Fyren 05:51, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Looks good. You even have the edit links below, not above the skill name. Thats great. There's also one more thing we need to do after implementing the new layout: We need to go through all queastable skills and add quest=yes to them. -- (talk) 05:54, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I noticed and added it to my copy of symbiosis after I commented here. The exclamation icon isn't centered on my copy. It's also kind of small for the cell size. Should we use the larger image? --Fyren 05:57, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ask LordBiro to do submit a larger version of his icon. It looks so much cooler. -- (talk) 06:23, 28 August 2006 (CDT) I'm going to leave the mesmer QR page with just domination switched over. Finish doing ranger but don't change necromancer. Going to comment on the S&F page and wait a day before changing all the other ones over. I fixed the elite problem. Dunno about the icon sizing. --Fyren 07:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) : - voila! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks Biro! You are The Greatest! Fyren: I'm not touching the necro skill quick reference which is now using the old layout, but I'll update the attribute references such as Curses skills as they use the old layout. -- (talk) 07:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) gray elite images the upload is complete, i hope i got them right :) here is a table with all of them Gumby 10:16, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Heads up You might find this interesting. You seem to have a knack for finding these kind of user page issues anyway but I'll point this one out to you regardless ;) --Xasxas256 18:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks! Ihad that page watched earlier, but somehow it got deleted from my watchlist. -- (talk) 23:42, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ages ago I used to miss out on stuff because I didn't have enough pages on my watchlist. A couple of months ago it was perfect but now it's almost the same as going to recent changes, I'm up to 650 pages now but cleaning it out is just so much work! --Xasxas256 01:06, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::Lol. I maintain the list all the time. Every few days I go through the list and remove those which I don't need to wath anymore. This keeps the list reasonable. -- (talk) 15:26, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Hi! Hey, im new to the whole wiki idea and i could use a hand, how is it that you sign your talks, like after anything anyone says there is an image and then a coloured link for there anme, is this automatic or do u add it yourself ? thnx.